


Sirius Can't Swim

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POC James, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Remus is the Potter's pool boy, Sirius doesn't know how to swim, and James is mean but also the best





	

“It’s pretty ironic that you have a crush on the pool boy, Sirius, you know, considering you don’t know how to swim,” James whispered to Sirius, who was lounging on the pool chair next to him, covertly watching Remus skim the pool. The shirtless man was tanned from days spent poolside and well-muscled from swimming and other yard work he did around the Potter’s house. He was, in Sirius’ mind, perfect.  
“Shut up, James, I don’t want him to know that!” Sirius whispered back, frantically checking to make sure Remus had not heard his friend.

“Fine, let’s go inside though, I know I won’t burn, but you might, porcelain.”

“Have you ever gotten a sunburn, Potter?” 

“Nope. Never have, never will. It’s one of the perks of being a dark-skinned god”

“Lucky bastard.”

“Sorry mate, now let’s go inside before you turn into a tomato,” James insisted. So he and Sirius both got up, walking by the pool to go inside.

“You know-“ Sirius began, only to suddenly feel himself being shoved into the pool.

“Fuck you James!” Sirius shouted, panicking as he realized that his feet couldn’t reach the bottom. He flailed his arms wildly, trying to keep from going under.

As he started to sink and his head went under, he heard the splash of someone jumping in. He held his breath as he continued sinking, still waving his arms about, trying to swim, when he say the silhouette of someone swimming towards him.

Sirius felt someone grab him and tried to help swim as he was pulled towards the surface. 

He took a deep breath as his face broke through the surface of the water and looked over to find that he was being supported by, not James, but Remus. Remus continued to pull both of them out of the pool and sat beside him once they were outside of the water. 

“Give him mouth to mouth!” James shouted, perfectly dry and now lounging in a pool chair again. 

Sirius coughed and glared at his friend, “You prat! I could’ve died!” he shouted at James, still painfully conscious of how close Remus was as his arm was actually still around him.

“Maybe you should let me teach you how to swim sometime,” Sirius heard Remus say.

“I- yeah, okay.”  
“You should teach him the kiss of life while you’re at it!” James piped in again.

“Oh, you mean like this?” Remus shouted back, then he brought his hand up to Sirius’ cheek and kissed him gently. As chaste as the kiss had been, it totally took Sirius’ breath away.

“Do you want to skip swimming lessons and just, like, get a coffee or something?” Sirius asked.

“Absolutely,” Remus said, kissing him quickly again.

“It’s about bloody time!” James yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wanted to write it and I know it's really short, but yeah. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
